


Cause I Love All the Poison

by crabmoss



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blood, Vampires, alcohol mention, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Party Poison discovers what accepting a strange drink at a party gets him.
Relationships: None really they’re just touchy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Cause I Love All the Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work but I’m happy that I finally finished something! Hope you enjoy!!

“Come on, Poison, you’ll love it.” A killjoy who seemed to know Posion’s name, although he didn’t know them, said. They handed Poison a drink and he looked at it apprehensively.

“Are you sure? It looks a little… thick.” Poison held the mystery drink in it’s glass vial and swirled it around. Sure this was a party and sure he wanted to try new things there, but something about this said it wasn’t quite what he wanted. It was deep red in color and looked like it’d stick to the back of his throat. “What’s it taste like?”

“It is a little thick, but it’s sweet and metallic. In other words, it’s the best thing you’ll ever drink.” The Killjoy told him. They had one of their own, and took a good drink of it. Probably to prove that it wasn’t going to hurt Poison. “Good shit.”

Poison took the drink and uncorked the top. He held it to his lips and let a drop tease his mouth just to see how he liked it. The Killjoy wasn’t wrong, this was one of the best things he’d ever tasted. Without him even realizing it, the rest of the drink was down his throat and his vial was empty. “Oh fuck, that is good.”

“Yeah?” The killjoy teased. “You want another?”

“Please.” Poison couldn’t get it out fast enough, he wanted more.

The Killjoy handed him another and he savored it more this time. This one seemed to taste even better than the last and made him feel euphoric. He felt only slightly like he might fall over when the Killjoy handed him one more. This was his third, right? He didn’t care, he just drank this one as fast as the first. When he looked around again after finishing, the killjoy was nowhere to be found.

Poison felt himself falling over, but he didn’t have anything he could do about it and let himself go down. His eyes were closed for half a second before he heard his brother’s voice above him.

“What’d you drink, you fucking dumbass?” Kobra tried to help Poison up, but Poison didn’t really want to stand right now. After a minute or so of fighting with him Kobra decided to leave him on the ground.

“Dunno, it was thick ‘n juicy.” Poison explained.

“And all over your mouth.” Kobra bent down to wipe him off and actually succeeded this time. “Ya barely had any a’that and you’re already down. Where the ‘ell’d that ‘joy go?” When Kobra tried to lift him this time Poison didn’t fight and let Kobra carry him out of the party. “Get in the am, I’ll go tell Jet an’ Ghoul that we’re leavin’.”

Poison got in the backseat of the trans am, which wasn’t his normal seat but whatever. He suspected Jet and Ghoul to join him in the backseat as well, since the only one of them who didn’t drink was Kobra.

A few minutes later he got squished into the middle of the seat by Jet and Ghoul, just like he thought.

“Hey Pois,” Jet put his arm around Poison. “How are ya?” He didn’t sound drunk. He hadn’t had anything yet, Poison couldn’t smell it on him. Ghoul, on the other hand, smelled like he had a few drinks, but not enough to make him weird.

“‘M fuckin’ great wha’ ‘bout’ou?” Poison’s words slurred closer together the longer he stayed awake, soon enough he’d be incomprehensible.

“Woah, what’d he have, Kobra?” Jet asked. Ghoul was being oddly silent at the moment.

“I don’t know, and that’s the problem.” Kobra sighed as he got the trans am running and started it down Route Guano and on the way to the diner.

“Well, maybe if we get ‘im home and make ‘im sleep he’ll be fine.” Ghoul proposed quietly.

Kobra and Jet both seemed to agree with that, but Poison didn’t remember anymore of what happened after he fell asleep on Jet.

—

Poison’s eyes snapped open sometime in the morning and he looked around. What happened? He remembered the party, being offered some weird drink and… that’s it. That’s all he could remember. The light coming through the blinds hurt his eyes, but that was probably leftover from the party last night. He sat up and hit his head on the table above him, which made him fall to the ground. Oh, so he was in a diner booth. That’s where they dumped him.

Jet came in to find Poison on the ground and working his way to get up. He offered his hand out to Poison, who really looked like he was struggling.

Poison grabbed onto Jet’s hand and hoisted himself up. “Thanks.” He offered a smile to Jet, who smiled apprehensively in return. “What?” Jet didn’t normally look at Poison like that. Something was up.

“Thought somethin’ was up with your teeth, musta been the light.” Jet shrugged.

Poison could tell Jet was lying, but he wasn’t about to say anything to him. Jet never did something without a purpose. Maybe Jet would tell him later. “Oh alright.” Poison laughed nervously and Jet glanced at his teeth again. Definitely something wrong.

“Y’want something to eat then?” Jet asked as they walked towards the couch.

“Nah, not hungry.” Poison told him as he plopped down. Which was admittedly odd, since he was always hungry the day after a party, especially the ones where he passes out.

“Really?” Jet sounded just as surprised as Poison felt. It was nice to know the feeling was mutual. “Well, that sucks man.”

Oh right, Poison usually only refused food when he was feeling sick. He must have made Jet worried. Fuck. “I’m fine, though, just not hungry.”

“That’s better, Pois, I was hopin’ you’d say that.” That sounded weird. Why did Jet phrase it like that?

“Why?” He asked slowly.

Jet came over with a can of power pup in one hand and wiped Poison’s neck with the other. “You’ve got blood on your neck, Poison. It wasn’t there last night.” He held his hand out to show Poison what he wiped off, and that was blood for sure. Dried Blood. “We just don’t know if it’s yours.”

Hold on a second, where were Kobra and Ghoul? He could find out later, right now he was interested about the blood on him. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“You kinda disappeared for a long time this mornin’, Kobra and Ghoul are s’posed ta be out lookin’ for ya right now.”

“I… I did?” Poison felt around in his mouth with his tongue. Fuck. His teeth were extra sharp, that must have been what Jet was looking at. Was he a vampire now? “Jet, tell me what you think is up.” Poison rarely made orders outside of runs, but this was important.

“Poison, I think… and I hate to say it, but Pois, I think you’re a vampire.”

Poison put his finger to what he was now assuming was his fangs and poked them a little bit. “That would explain… a lot.”

“And it explains why your eyes are red.” Jet added. “Which is actually pretty fuckin’ hot.”

“Huh.” Poison might’ve said something in response to that, a good comeback line calling Jet hotter or something, but he fell back to the ground. He was doing that a lot recently, wasn’t he?

—

When he woke the next time, it was to his entire crew standing over him.

“Good night, Pois.” Ghoul giggled after he greeted Poison. Staring at Ghoul, he could be mistaken for a vampire too, he had these sharp ass teeth that looked like they could pierce right through skin.

“What happened to me?” Poison sat up and realized Ghoul was sitting on top of him. In the normal killjoy fashion, he just accepted Ghoul into his lap.

“You are a vamp, just like I told ya.” Jet sounded excited about being right, but Poison wasn’t exactly thrilled about the implications of this.

“How’d ya figure it out?” Poison asked. He looked to Kobra, but he glanced towards Ghoul, who was grinning. Oh shit, his teeth really are vampire teeth.

“Ya fell for the same shit I did, ‘cept I nearly killed m’old crew.” Ghoul said that surprisingly lightheartedly. His old crew were probably assholes, then. “That was three years ago, ‘though.”

“C’mere you edgy bastard.” Kobra picked Ghoul up by the armpits and lifted him into the air. There was a whole foot difference between their heights, so it wasn’t hard for him. “Stop scarin’ ‘im, you’ll make it worse.” Kobra put Ghoul on his back like a piggy back ride Ghoul didn’t sign up for, but Ghoul didn’t seem to mind it.

Jet helped Poison up in return, and wrapped his arms around Poison’s torso.

“So I’ll be okay?” Poison asked.

“A little bloodthirsty, but yeah, you’ll be fine.” Ghoul smiled at him again with his fanged teeth and Poison realized there wasn’t anything wrong with him, he would be fine with another vampire to help him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> Leave a comment or find me on tumblr @sistertosleep


End file.
